The Capture
by Teenwolf2358
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is no ordinary 18 year old, he was the best spy in the world and his mission was to kidnap Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto Uzamaki is not your average 17 year old, he had the power to destroy worlds, but what happen when Naruto falls for his captor, will Sasuke hand him over to Orochimaru or will there be a happy ending for the boys.


**This is my second story for Naruto. This is going to be a Naruto\Sasuke story so if you have a problem with that turn back now. Please follow, review or favourite and let me know what you think. I have the rating at T but will change to M later on. I will tell you guys a brief on what happens in each chapter so you will know when there is a lemon or kiss scene.**

 **Kurama speaks in bold. _Naruto speaks in bold italics._**

 **my other story is called Sasuke's blonde and is a fem-Naruto\Sasuke it's about: Sasuke uchiha who is the most popular guy in school, he has the looks,money, is incredibly smart and is perfect at everything he does. Everyone try's to catch his attention but fails, that was until he was paired up with Naruko Uzumaki the quietest girl in school, what happens when he gets to know the blond beauty, will he fall in love or are they doomed to end.**

OK BACK TO THE STORY HERE IS CHAPTER ON.

WHO ARE YOU?

I feel like my head is on fire, I drop to knees holding my head in my hand as I watch the furnature fly around me, I see my family trying to stop me but I can't stop it. What am I, I thought I was a regular 14 year old boy but I guess I was wrong, this power that I posses can hurt people It is hurting people. That was the day the Uchiha family died leaving me alone, it's been 3 years since that day I'm 17 and the most dangerous criminal in the world. There have been scientist trying to capture and experiment on me, a scientist named Orochimaru has been after me since I discovered this power and wants to use it for himself, I have running and hiding since the day I killed my family but I can't let those monsters have this power, the power to destroy worlds. I am Naruto Uzamaki.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am not a normal 18 year old, I am the best spy in the world and my mission is to kidnap Naruto Uzamaki. I was hired by a man named Orochimaru to kidnap to sexy blonde, Orochimaru is a scientist but he does experiments that are illegal, he does human experiments and his next target is Naruto but he isn't able to track him so he called me hoping I would be able to find him.

I wake up eary and dress in dark blue jeans and a black top, it says here on his profile that he was last spotted at a ramen shop called Ichiraku's ramen. I get to the destination and just my luck there he is eating ramen, I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulders he turns around and takes my breath away, his has tan skin as if the sun has placed a kiss on it, he has tree whiskers on each side of his face, he has bright blonde hair but what surprised me the most was his eyes, he had sapphire bright blue eyes that held emotion, sadness. "Who are you" the boy questions"? "It Doesn't matter dobe it won't change things" I say as I pinch a nerve in his neck making him slip into unconsionous.

I pick him up bridle style and take him back to my place i quickly pack my things then leave with the blonde heading into the forest, After an hour I stop and set up camp, I slip the blond inside a tent that I had left earlier. i take one last look at the blonde then head out, I go to a near by river and catch fish. I headed back to the tent and started cooking the food waiting for the blonde to wake up.

Ow I wince as I sit up, where am I, where is that guy, what does he want from me. These were the questions running through my head, I stand up slowly and peak out of the tent, I see that guy from before sitting down cooking fish. I quietly try to sneak away from the raven haired man but failed, "Where do you think your going" the raven question not turning around yet. I freak out and start to run, I am a sporty guy and a fast runner I should be able to beat him back to the village, SMACK! I didn't have time to think before all I saw were orbon eyes staring into mine. " I will repeat myself dobe, where do you think your going". " Away from you teme", I start squirming trying to get free from his grip but it was no use. He grabs my wrist and starts dragging me back to the fire.

He sits me down and gives me food, "here dobe eat up". Stop calling me that teme" I whine, "stop calling me teme then"." But you won't tell me your name so I'm going to call you what I want and you can't do anything about it", he grumbles something about this being a pain in the ass.

After eating we go into the tent, I lye down and wait for the raven to fall asleep so I can make my escape, little did I know that is not how things were going to play out

 **Well what did you guys think, please remember to review and tell me what you want to happen in the story and if you like go and cheek out my other story Sasuke's blonde. kurama wasn't in this chapter but will be in the next.**


End file.
